


Swing That Way

by myhypotheticalromance



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Bending (Avatar TV), Bottom/Sub Korra, Consensual Non-Monogamy, F/F, Korrasami - Freeform, Korvirasami, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Married Korra/Asami Sato, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Swingers, Switch Asami, Top/Dom Kuvira, You've been warned, and when i say shameless i mean shameless, but listen, i could rly try to sit here and tag all of the acts in this fic, it's shameless filth and it's a little kinky, korvira, korvirasami agenda 2021, kuvirasami - Freeform, oh and
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28767807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myhypotheticalromance/pseuds/myhypotheticalromance
Summary: Korra and Asami are happily married and ready to introduce something new into their sex life.  They attend a gay (fem) sex party and find themselves captivated by a dominant and very gorgeous Kuvira. Lots of filthy, slightly kinky sex ensues.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato, Korra/Kuvira (Avatar), Korra/Kuvira/Asami Sato, Kuvira/Asami Sato
Comments: 15
Kudos: 122





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i took a (very) brief break from my other fic because this gem popped into my head and i had to put it out into the world for some reason. this is honestly just indecent at this point. i apologize.

"Are you sure this is how you want to spend your Friday night, Asami?" Korra asked with just a hint of nervousness in her voice as they strolled up the walkway to the large estate that was their destination for the evening.

"Of course," Asami replied blithely. "I'm the one who suggested this after all." She playfully nudged Korra with an enchanting smile to try to ease any tension or nervousness she might still have. "I should be asking you that question."

"I... Yeah. I'm excited." Korra allowed her confidence to be spurred by Asami's as she looked her beautiful wife up and down once more. Korra was left without words, or breath in her lungs for that matter, as she glanced over Asami's appearance. She wore a strappy, red silk cowl neck dress that hugged her curvy form beautifully paired with simple black stockings. Her red bottomed stilettos complimented her simple ensemble perfectly. Her curled, raven hair was tossed over her shoulder effortlessly and her red painted lips were positively alluring. Korra couldn't help but grab her by the waist and turn the taller woman's body towards hers, pulling them flush. She leaned up and stole a brief but heated kiss from her lover. "I'm the luckiest woman here," Korra doted. "Actually, anywhere."

Asami leaned back to appreciate Korra as well. Her white buttoned - or rather, unbuttoned - shirt was tucked snuggly into the high waisted navy blue slacks that hugged her voluptuous hips. Her blouse was unbuttoned enough such that the deep v line it created highlighted the fullness of her breasts. Korra couldn't help but blush under Asami's desirous gaze. Asami possessively reached around and used her grip on Korra's ass to pull their bodies together again. "I might have to disagree with you there, my love." They shared another impassioned kiss before clasping hands and continuing on their way to the large, double door entrance.

Before Korra could reach for the doorbell, Asami tugged her back again gently. "You're sure about this."

Korra gave her a more confident smile and a wink, "Yeah, I am. Come on, it'll be fun." Asami nodded and moved closer to the door, still clasping her wife's hand. Korra pressed the doorbell and heard a gentle chime from inside. A dark woman opened the door and welcomed them inside.

As the two women slowly crossed the room to the bar on the other side of the venue, they took their time to observe the ambience and events unfolding before them. The room was hazy and dimly lit. The scent of cigarette smoke and a sweet musk from several lit candles, as well as quiet, thumping bass from unseen speakers permeated the room. Several women were spread throughout the room, relaxed on the furniture and engaged in various conversations, most of which with a drink or a cigarette in hand. Others seemed to be becoming increasingly comfortable with each other, gently exchanging kisses or sensual touches. Other women yet were engaged in more explicit acts either on their way to one of the available rooms or having thrown that idea out altogether, or rather for the gratification at allowing onlookers to share in their pleasure as well.

Both Asami and Korra did their best not to gawk at the other women as they arrived, especially those in full or partial states of undress or women engaging in particularly lewd activities, although that was the supposed point. Perhaps a drink or two, or maybe a few, would help to quell their nerves. When they arrived at the bar, Korra’s face was already somewhat flushed and Asami found herself struggling somewhat to keep focus. The woman at the bar took their orders. While their drinks were being made, Korra and Asami shared a brief exchange, beginning with Asami’s smile that was put on by very thinly veiled bravado.

“You’re still sure?” Asami asked with loving concern in her eyes.

“I mean, I’m nervous,” Korra returned. “But I think it’ll be fun. I know it’ll be fun,” she said with a genuinely confident smile. The idea of sharing lovers had always been enthralling to both women, it was just finding an outlet for that which was the difficult part.

Korra watched a scene unfold at the bar a few feet from them as she spoke. Two women seemingly flirted at the bar, the lighter-haired one closest to herself and Asami was whispering something in the other’s ear while a third woman approached them. She appeared familiar with the one who found herself standing between the two women. The one on her left began nibbling and sucking on her earlobe and throat while the other watched on and placed lustful touches on her lover’s abdomen and hips. She caught and held Korra’s gaze for a moment and gave her a look of satifaction before turning her attention to catching her partner’s lips with her own. The spectacle caused a shiver to run up Korra’s body as she still found herself unable to tear away her gaze.

Almost none of the interaction was lost on Asami as she watched her wife’s attention shift away from her and to the women behind them, and how Korra suddenly became very distracted. She followed her gaze to the three women whose exchange became increasingly more heated. Asami looked back at Korra to watch her reaction. When she caught the gentle shudder that overtook Korra’s body and the way her eyes darkened, Asami swore she could feel her body set ablaze. The bartender slid Asami’s drink, then Korra’s out onto the bar and it took a moment for it register with either of them. They eventually picked up their drinks and made their way back into the main area of the expansive estate.

As they wandered their way through to find an available settee at a leisurely pace, Korra scanned the room again. Her eyes were caught by a woman - a very beautiful woman, at that - sitting in an armchair with a cigarette between her fingers. She wore a simple, deep olive two-piece suit, the jacket undone, with a white blouse unbuttoned and tucked like Korra's. She wore her dark hair in a long, loose braid over her shoulder that looked like it was begging to be undone. Her pale skin was complemented by her dark, austere features and it all served to create a bewitching contrast to her bright green eyes that were piercing even from across the room. Her body language exuded self-assurance that bordered on cockiness. She appeared to be engaged in a conversation with the woman sat across from her, but clearly not engaged enough.

Korra watched as the woman's sultry gaze became fixed on Asami. She shamelessly tracked her wife as they moved across the room, looking her up and down with an unmistakably hungry look on her face. With apparent awareness of Korra watching her, the woman's gaze shifted to Korra's face. She looked her up and down, too, but the appreciation in her eyes was shared with an assessment of Korra as... A competitor? The smug look on her face was equal parts telling and utterly unreadable. An art form, really. She was good at this game. Korra caught and held her gaze for a moment before turning her attention back to Asami.

They both turned to sit at the lounge they'd chosen, still within the woman’s line of sight. Korra quickly tucked one leg under the other such that she could sit facing Asami completely. She scooted closely to her and leaned in to brush her soft hair away from her neck, tucking it behind her ear, which resulted in a soft shiver from Asami. Her hand then snaked around the backs of Asami's shoulders and rested there, drawing soft shapes on her bared arm. She leaned in even closer to press a gentle, mostly chaste kiss just below her delicate ear.

Asami gave a little chuckle. "Hi," she said, sounding slightly out of breath. "How's it going over there?"

"You know, I'm actually already having a pretty good time here."

Asami could feel herself melting at the deeper, husky sound of Korra's voice. "Do tell," she went on.

The woman watched on more discretely now as Korra whispered into Asami's ear and moved her free hand onto Asami's thigh, stroking there gently. The change in their behavior was enthralling. The only thing that was able to break the spell from the thrill of watching the two women together was the heat from her lit cigarette suddenly too close to her fingers.

"Do you see that woman over there? The one in the green suit?" Korra asked quietly as she continued her sensuous touches on Asami's limbs. Asami only swallowed and nodded as she looked her way. "Just a bit ago, she couldn't seem to keep her eyes off of you. I can't blame her, really. You're fucking _irresistible_ , Asami." Korra's grip on Asami's leg tightened, eliciting a sigh.

"I think I should go introduce myself," Asami said plainly.

"I think so, too."

With that, Asami pulled her wife in for an amorous, bruising kiss. After a few moments, Korra broke their kiss to dip down and give Asami a few bites and kisses at her soft neck. She looked back up to Asami's verdant eyes that were hazed with lust and excitement and said softly to her, "Tell her I said hi."

Asami nodded and winked before rising to her feet, rearranging her hair just so, and strutting off to the woman across the room, her hips swaying sensuously as she walked. Korra watched her arrive in front of the woman. She sat up slightly but didn't stand from her chair. The mystery woman didn't even attempt to mask her delighted self-satisfaction at Asami's attention. Korra watched them converse for a moment as Asami sat casually on the arm of the chair. The woman slid her arm across where Asami sat, making gentle contact with her ass. Asami leaned in closer and rested her hand on the back of the chair, bringing their bodies closer together as she flirted. They carried on like that awhile and Korra just watched them converse and share laughter. The woman whispered something in Asami's ear, making her smile, nod, and sink down to straddle her.

In that moment, instead of looking at Asami who was making her way above her, the woman looked over to Korra with that smug look on her face again. She maintained eye contact as she reached around to grip and palm Asami's soft flesh, pulling up her dress nearly to the point of unseemliness. Their mutual staring only broke when Asami used her forefinger on the woman’s sharp jaw to gently move her lips closer before she leaned down and kissed her, first slowly and then with more vigor. The sight of her wife on another woman's lap should make Korra's blood boil, and it did, but in a good way. It was... undeniably erotic, Korra thought. They shared several drawn-out kisses before they broke. Asami leaned forward again to whisper in the woman’s ear. Korra watched as the woman smiled and nodded, shifting her eyes back to Korra. Asami turned to look at her this time too and Korra already felt hot with both women looking at her with such desirous gazes. Asami made a “come hither” motion with her index finger towards Korra, beckoning her to join them. Korra leapt from her seat without hesitation and quickly made her way to them.

When she stood in front of them, the woman smiled and looked up at Korra expectantly. Korra looked at her wife then and pulled her off her lap gently. She wrapped an arm around Asami’s taut waist and offered her a deep, open-mouthed kiss. Korra reveled at the unfamiliar taste on Asami’s lips. The woman before them began simply watched them indulgently. She then moved to stand as well.

Before Asami could introduce them, the woman immediately looked her up and down again and said matter-of-factly, “Well, you’re even more beautiful up close.”

Her candid flattery and low yet silvery voice brought a flush to Korra’s face. Asami spoke next, “Korra, this is my new friend, Kuvira.”

Instead of moving to shake Korra’s hand, Kuvira moved to curl her hand around her waist. “Korra, is it? Beautiful name for a beautiful woman. Is this okay?” Korra simply swallowed and nodded to both questions. Kuvira’s lips turned up into a small smile as she began to gently move her hand to gently wrap around Korra’s waist, then down Korra’s hip, then back again. “Your rather enchanting wife here tells me that you like sharing, or rather, being shared,” Kuvira said as she moved the hand on Korra’s waist to her jaw. "May I?" she murmured. Korra could, once again, only bring herself to nod, her voice caught by the lust and excitement that filled her body. As Kuvira leaned closer, her elegant scent of oud, amber, and vetiver overwhelmed Korra's senses. Kuvira's lips were soft and gentle, yet commanding, and frighteningly gratifying. Asami observed with barely contained elation. She pulled back to ask, “Is that correct?”

“It is,” she said in a strained voice, unsure of how long she could keep her tone from wavering.

It was Asami who moved closer this time, taking Korra’s hand and leaning in for a kiss. “What do you think, my love?” she asked gently in sincere desire to hear her wife’s consent.

“Y-yes,” she answered simply, enraptured by the attention from both women.

Kuvira gave another small smile and turned to walk in the direction of the hallway. She stopped, turned, and outreached a hand to Korra. "Shall we find somewhere to get to know each other better?" she asked in a sultry voice. Korra nodded and reached out to take the hand Kuvira had offered her with Asami close behind. Kuvira held her hand tenderly and led them down a long hallway with multiple doors until they found an open one. The room was dimly lit and smelled of sweet, smokey musk, much like the rest of the estate, but warmer this time. It contained a very large bed as well as a few other pieces of furniture. Kuvira pulled them into the room and turned around, facing them both. "You are both... exquisite."

Spurred by her admiration, Korra utilized their still interlaced fingers to pull Kuvira to her gently. She pulled her close and positioned her lips directly in front of Kuvira's, taking a moment to enjoy her scent, her closeness. She looked up into bright green eyes, studying her closely and for any sign of hesitation before closing the gap between them. Korra basked in the tantalizing newness of the sensations as Kuvira kissed her softly, passionately, and with growing urgency. Korra snaked her hands around Kuvira's waist, eliciting a sigh from her as she begged entrance at Korra's bottom lip.

Korra heard Asami move around them, shivering when she felt a second set of hands around her waist. Asami tenderly brushed Korra's cropped, chestnut hair off of her neck from behind her, kissing her there. She came in even closer to wrap her hands around to Korra’s top button and nip at Korra’s earlobe and speak softly there, “Your body is so beautiful, baby. Can I show you off to Kuvira?”

Korra gave an affirmative moan into Kuvira’s mouth while Asami made quick work of her blouse, quickly unbuttoning and pulling it off her shoulders to reveal a sheer, nude colored bra that concealed very little of her generous breasts. Kuvira immediately moved her hands to Korra’s soft, newly bared abdomen, grazing her hands there as she deepened their kiss. Asami then moved to the front of Korra’s slacks, giving her a loving kiss on her shoulder as she did. The raven-haired woman gently pushed them down her hips and legs, removing them along with her pumps. As she stood back up, Asami appreciatively grazed her fingers up Korra’s legs and ass, eliciting another small moan.

Both women pulled away to admire Korra’s figure, now only clad in a bra and a simple matching thong. Kuvira shook her head while she walked a circle around her. She regarded Asami, “She’s incredible.”

Asami nodded, “She is, isn’t she?”

Kuvira moved in front of Korra again, stepping close and leaning in to whisper, “Asami was telling me earlier what a good girl you are. Was she correct?”

Korra looked up into her intense green eyes. “Yes,” she said breathlessly.

“Show me,” she commanded.

Korra nodded and held her gaze as she dropped to her knees on the carpeted floors. With Kuvira’s help, she undid her slacks and began pulling them down while Asami helped Kuvira out of her jacket. Korra studied Kuvira’s undergarments, admiring the sheer pattern there for a bit. Korra watched as Asami stepped just to her right to capture Kuvira’s lips in a kiss. Korra watched the two women lustfully for a moment before she gently, teasingly slid her hand up Kuvira’s thigh, reaching up to meet the fabric between her legs and feeling the wetness there. She pressed a gently kiss where her fingers had just been and heard a hiss from above her.

Korra saw the Kuvira intensify her kisses with Asami. She used her thumb to push Kuvira’s underwear to the side and immediately she dove in to lick a long, languid strip up Kuvira’s folds, eliciting a loud, low moan from her. Korra thought she might go insane from Kuvira’s intoxicatingly heady scent and she couldn’t help but continue licking and sucking at Kuvira’s pussy. More moans ensued and Korra felt Asami’s familiar, manicured nails insinuate into her hair and scrape along her scalp, pushing her face closer into Kuvira, much to Korra’s delight. She moaned against her, allowing the vibrations from her mouth to stimulate Kuvira further. Kuvira was grinding her hips against Korra’s face now and gave a long, low groan before breaking away from Asami.

“That’s enough. Stand, Korra.”

Korra stole a few more brief, hungry licks across Kuvira’s bud before obeying.

Kuvira immediately pulled her in for a kiss, tasting herself on Korra’s lips. She continued kissing her as she walked Korra back towards the chaise lounge across from the bed. When the backs of Korra’s bare legs nearly touched the fabric of the lounge, Kuvira looked at her and uttered, “Stay.”

Korra did as she was told and Kuvira crossed back to retrieve something Asami was holding. She returned to Korra and held a pair of leather cuffs in front of her. “Hands,” she stated simply. Korra complied enthusiastically, immediately bringing her wrists together in front of herself. Kuvira measuredly secured them onto Korra’s wrists, testing their tightness with two fingers before clipping them together. “You _are_ a good girl, aren’t you?” She said, looking into glassy blue eyes that peered up at her.

“Sit and be silent,” she bid her. Once again, Korra obeyed promptly, barely able to contain her desire for whatever Kuvira had in mind next. As soon as she was settled on the soft lounge, she felt Kuvira’s fingers thread through her hair, gently yanking Korra’s head back to look at her. She looked down at the woman at her behest and said guilelessly in that raspy, low voice, “I’m going to fuck your wife. And you’re going to watch me.”

Korra’s jaw slackened and she released a small whimper against her will. Kuvira smirked and crossed the room back to Asami. They immediately began sharing long and sensuous kisses. Asami pushed Kuvira’s shirt up, baring more of her statuesque yet lithe body. Kuvira pulled Asami to her possessively, then she reached down and picked up the hem of her silk dress, pulling it up and off her body and revealing the black lace lingerie set she was wearing, complete with a garter belt holding up her thigh high stockings.

Kuvira looked down to examine Asami’s figure. “ _Fuck, Asami,_ ” she said with a growl. Kuvira held both sides of Asami’s jaw and began kissing her with unbridled fire while Asami reached between them to unbutton Kuvira’s blouse. Korra watched on in awe of the scene unfurling in front of her.

Kuvira brusquely shoved her unbuttoned shirt from her arms and quickly reached to unclasp her own bra, releasing her shapely breasts. Before Asami got her chance to palm her soft flesh, Kuvira stooped down swiftly to grasp the backs of Asami’s thighs and lift her onto her waist. She carried Asami like that to the bed and set her down, looking down at her with a predatory gaze. She pushed Asami down so she laid on the bed, allowing Kuvira to marvel at Asami’s form with painstaking leisure. The look of admiration and lust for Asami in Kuvira’s eyes was one Korra knew well.

Kuvira began running her hands over her body, hindered only by the clothes remaining on the woman’s ivory skin. Kuvira ran her fingers along the edge of Asami’s bra, teasing her there. “May I?” she asked in a quiet, reverent tone.

“Yes,” Asami breathed out. She arched her back so Kuvira could deftly reach around and unclasp her lacy bra, pulling it off of her arms.

Korra caught sight of her wife’s pert breasts and released a desperate sounding, “ _Asami_.”

Both women glanced over to her vulnerable form and Kuvira’s smug grin returned to her face. She used one finger on Asami’s jaw to tilt her face back, parallel to her own again. “I think I might not be the only one you’re teasing,” she said.

Asami simply nodded with a sigh and arched her back again, proffering her flesh to Kuvira, desperate to be touched. “So needy,” she said aloud so both women could hear, then she leaned in so she could whisper into Asami’s ear, “You’ll only get what you want right now because _she’s_ watching.” At that, a shudder ran through Asami’s body and she moaned quietly.

Kuvira grabbed at Asami’s soft flesh, wasting no time to run her thumb along Asami’s hardening pink nipple. “I think I’d like to hear that one louder, love,” she said in response to Asami’s soft moaning. She dipped down to take one of Asami’s nipples in her mouth, gently sucking and nipping there while she pinched and played with the other still in her skilled hands. Her actions garnered a sharp, loud moan from Asami and another beautiful arch of her back accompanied by a roll of her hips. After a moment, Kuvira pulled off of her with a _pop!_ She turned to Korra, “Jesus, is she this loud for you?”

Korra felt her cheeks redden. “Y-yes.” She could feel herself getting wetter by the minute.

Kuvira only chuckled darkly, “We’ll see about that.” She kissed down Asami’s stomach gently until she reached the fabric that sat delicately upon her porcelain hips. Kuvira released the garters that held her thigh highs in place in order to free Asami’s underwear but left the garter belt there. She brought her fingers to the edges and looked up into Asami’s eyes for any sign of hesitation and began to gently pull them down when she saw none. With Asami still on the edge of the bed, Kuvira was able to rest on her knees in front of Asami’s dripping cunt to view her in total.

Kuvira dragged her thumb up to Asami’s pillowy inner thighs and then right to the edge of her vulva. Without entering her folds, she dragged her digit around, experimentally playing in the arousal that had collected there.

“Asami, you’re so wet,” she observed. “Who made you this way?”

“You-you did,” she answered without hesitation. Kuvira looked back at Korra to observe her reaction. Without even being touched, Korra looked completely desperate and debauched and in full submission to Kuvira.

“Please,” Korra pleaded.

“Please what?” Kuvira asked. “I thought I asked you to be quiet. What would you like Korra?”

“Anything, please.”

Asami whined at the distraction, trying to gain Kuvira’s attention back fully.

“Come, Korra. Quickly,” Kuvira said simply. She removed her thumb from Asami’s wetness and stood closely between Asami’s thighs, widening them with her own. Korra removed herself from the lounge and kneeled at Kuvira’s feet. Kuvira offered her soaked digit to Korra and she took it into her mouth without hesitation, tasting of Asami’s heady musk hungrily. “So good,” Kuvira remarked quietly. “Now go and sit. I’m not finished,” she demanded. Korra complied, knowing the reward for her obedience would be delicious.

Now standing, Kuvira leaned over Asami, her still-braided hair tickling her shoulder where it landed. Her fingers danced close to Asami’s folds, where it remained while she kissed her deeply. She pulled away to ask with sincerity on her face, “May I touch you?”

Asami only gave a desperate whine and nodded furiously. Kuvira smirked and sunk her fingers in, drawing her fingers up and down her length first before rubbing tight, slow circles around her clit. Asami released a loud, high pitched moan, spurring Kuvira on. Asami’s wetness continued to grow as her lover repeated this motion, speeding up incrementally as Asami became increasingly desperate, rolling her hips to seek a more intense sensation.

“So needy for me,” Kuvira commented with a satisfactory tone. “What is it that you want, Asami?”

“I-I want you to fuck me,” her high, desperate sounding voice rang out. Korra moaned from the couch in response with her thighs pressed tightly together seeking any sort of stimulation.

“Hmm, I think your wife likes that idea. Maybe she’s not such a good girl after all,” Kuvira stated, barely maintaining her self-control now, desperate to do exactly what Asami asked of her. Kuvira gently slid her middle finger down to Asami’s entrance, carefully, slowly pumping it in once. Asami let out a strangled moan and Kuvira couldn’t help but to groan at Asami’s tight clenching. She began moving in and out slowly at first, then adding a second finger. Both digits thrust in and out of her at an increasingly furious speed. Asami threw her head back and was moaning and keening loudly. Korra thought briefly that perhaps the entire estate could hear. Arousal dripped down Kuvira’s fingers now and Kuvira wasn’t sure that she wouldn’t simply combust at the sight before her.

“Harder, harder _please_ ,” Asami pleaded. Kuvira didn’t have the strength to bait her or make her beg. She began thrusting her fingers into Asami, fast and hard. Asami sat up on the heels of her hands, their entire bodies moving in beautiful harmony as Kuvira fucked her into the bed.

“Fuck, _Asami_ ,” she said in a strangled, husky voice. “So good for me. So, so good. You like being fucked in front of your wife, don’t you?” Asami nodded and whined between her fevered moans. Asami’s walls briefly fluttered around her fingers and Kuvira knew she was right on the edge.

With her jaw clenched, Kuvira continued her hard thrusting. She could feel her own arousal dripping down her thighs now at the pure eroticism displayed in front of her. She used her thumb to push Asami’s chin sideways to look at Korra. “Call my name,” she demanded breathlessly, “Call my name and look at her while you come for me.” She curled her fingers and moved her thumb up to rub Asami’s engorged clit gently and Asami came completely undone. “KUVIRA, FUCK,” she shouted as she looked intensely at Korra. Korra groaned and dropped from the seat onto her knees in desperation. Wetness dripped from Kuvira’s fingers onto the floor now as Asami’s cunt clenched over and over. Asami collapsed onto the bed in ecstacy. Kuvira surrendered her own strangled moan and fucked Asami through her orgasm, only slowing when Asami showed signs she couldn’t take much more. Kuvira let her fingers slide out and sucked them clean as Asami recovered, hands still tangled in her own dark locks.

As Asami’s breathing slowed, Kuvira gently used her leverage on Asami’s legs to rotate her until her whole body was supine on the bed now, facing her away from Korra. She scooted her over more and Asami helped her until they were centered on the bed. Kuvira gave the woman below her her full attention, bending down to capture her lips in a tender kiss as she hovered above. Asami met Kuvira’s lips with hunger, far from satisfied. Kuvira smiled down at her as she lifted up, switching her gaze back to Korra, facing her directly now. She held her burning gaze for a moment as Korra begged with her facial expression to be beckoned. Kuvira did not. She looked back down at Asami. “I’d like to ride your face now, Asami. Thoughts?”

Asami nodded eagerly and stole a final kiss from Kuvira before grabbing her thighs to impatiently shove down her final article of clothing and help her move up so her hips hovered above her head. Kuvira chuckled and commented, “So eager.” She reached up to her braid to release her gorgeous, long black tresses before widening her thighs, sinking closer to Asami’s face. Asami let out a soft sigh as she glanced at Kuvira’s glistening folds, waiting not so patiently for permission. Kuvira leaned over as such sunk even lower, threading her fingers through Asami’s hair and pulling her up gently into her folds. Asami immediately reached her arms around the hips atop her and pulled Kuvira down onto her face, immediately licking and slurping at her folds. Kuvira releases a surprised moan at Asami’s vigor and she looked at Korra while her hips started a slow cadence.

Korra’s wide eyes shifted from the place of their union to Kuvira’s eyes as she said with a tense, husky voice, “Korra, you’re a very lucky woman.”

Korra could only whimper in agreement as she watched the unbelievably erotic coupling in front of her. Kuvira continued to rock back and forth on Asami’s face while her head dropped back, and she began releasing quiet groans to the ceiling. “Asami, _fuck_ , you’re so good,” she called as Asami’s tongue did incredible things to her, pressing and licking gently at her entrance, then moving up to give broad, even strokes against her clitoris. Kuvira struggled to maintain her measured breathing, having been so wound up from watching Asami unfold before her with those bright blue eyes that observed their rapture greedily from across the room. She leaned over again, grabbing Asami’s dark locks a bit more roughly as she rolled her hips over and over again, eliciting a groan from Asami. Asami allowed Kuvira to fuck herself on her face, keeping her tongue broad and flat for her and slurping her arousal when she could. Kuvira’s movements became increasingly more erratic as she began to lose control. She brought her own hand up to her chest to move her thumb over her hard nipple to the rhythm of the roll of her hips. Kuvira looked back up to where Korra was seated on the floor, meeting her deep blue eyes again, the hungry, desirous look in them, and Kuvira felt the pleasure in her abdomen summit. She stared up blankly as she called out Asami’s name in delirium, her hips stuttering to a stop as Asami moaned beneath her, lapping at the come that spilled from Kuvira’s cunt. After a while, Kuvira pulled away from Asami, sliding down her body until their faces met. Kuvira admired the slick that covered Asami’s face. "You're incredible," she breathed out. She dipped down to kiss her, tasting herself on Asami’s lips, and then she pulled Asami up so they could both turn toward Korra, who kneeled with her hands bound in front of her.

“Come here, Korra,” Kuvira beckoned in a gentle tone. Korra nodded and stood excitedly, padding over to the two women on the bed quickly. Kuvira moved to stand while Asami kneeled on the edge of the bed. As she stood before them, Asami reached out and used a single finger underneath Korra’s chin to bring her forth for a heated kiss. Korra immediately moaned in delight at the taste on Asami’s lips. Kuvira chucked and moved behind Korra to unclasp her bra. Asami pulled it off her shoulders while Kuvira bent to gently slide Korra’s underwear down her legs. Instead of tossing it on the floor however, she held it up in front of all three of them. Asami and Korra broke their kiss to observe Kuvira’s actions.

“ _Korra_ ,” she said, her tone dripping with lust. “You’re _so wet_ for us,” she held up the undergarments as evidence. “You liked watching me fuck your wife, didn’t you?” Korra swallowed and nodded. “Answer me,” Kuvira requested.

“Y-yes,” Korra spoke as she finally found her voice. “I loved watching you fuck her.”

Kuvira shook her head in dismay but her eyes glittered with mirth. “She’s obedient, but maybe she’s not as good a girl as you think, Asami.”

Asami only let out a delightful laugh as a smirk formed on Kuvira’s face. Asami began backing up on the bed and Kuvira followed suit, picking up Korra underneath her thighs to set her in the middle of the bed. Korra yelped in surprise but excitement filled her face as she both women attended to her.

“I suppose we ought to reward her for her patience, though, shouldn’t we Asami?”

“Indeed,” she replied from behind Korra.

Kuvira laid Korra down on the bed and began to settle between her thighs while Asami gently undid Korra’s cuffs. As she gently rubbed her wrists, Asami leaned down to say whisper in Korra’s ear, “You were such a good girl, Korra. Did you know that? You were so patient and sat so beautifully while Kuvira fucked me and rode my face. You did such a good job,” she praised as Korra whimpered and nodded. Kuvira watched their tender interaction for a moment before she lifted each of Korra’s legs onto her shoulders. Kuvira dove down to begin licking and kissing the arousal that coated her thighs, resulting in small sighs from Korra and the occasional uncontrollable roll of her hips, seeking indulgence in any way she could.

Kuvira grinned at Korra’s extremely conspicuous neediness, the puffy, slick covered folds before her, the way she looked up at Asami and then down at her in total submission, the soft noises coming from her mouth. It was intoxicating. Every minute Korra had only watched as her lovers were intimate right before her was unquestionably worth it. Kuvira inched closer and closer to Korra’s pussy, right at the juncture of her legs. She waited there for a moment as Korra’s breathing intensified while Asami kneeled above Korra, licking and sucking at her neck and shoulders while she teased Korra’s breasts. Kuvira would wait until Korra offered her desperation, submission.

The dark-haired woman between her thighs didn’t have to wait long when Korra softly whimpered out, “Please, Kuvira. _Please_.”

“You’ve been so good,” Kuvira choked out before leaning in to ravage Korra with her tongue and lips. She could deny her no longer. Korra let out a long, high-pitched groan. Kuvira used the flat of her tongue on Korra’s entire length, moaning into her with abandon.

As Korra reveled in the relief she finally felt between her legs, Asami whispered into her ear. “Baby, would you like me on your face?” she asked. Korra nodded furiously, unable to voice her enthusiasm, fully enraptured from Kuvira’s ministrations. Asami sat up quickly and straddled Korra’s flushed, beautiful face. Korra used one of her newly freed hands to pull Asami down on her, immediately licking and sucking passionately at her dripping folds. She brought her other to the back of Kuvira’s head and threaded it through her mussed, loose hair, pulling her as close as humanly possible. Kuvira continued to lave and suck at Korra’s clitoris while Korra translated her ecstasy up to Asami, both women moaning unyieldingly. Korra’s tight hold on her scalp elicited a long, low groan from Kuvira.

Unable to resist any longer, Kuvira brought a single finger up to Korra’s entrance, teasing her there without removing her mouth from Korra. Korra let out a sharp groan of excitement into Asami’s cunt, resulting in a shudder from the woman above her. Kuvira gently slid one finger in and Korra’s hips rolled up. She gently started pumping her finger in and out, soon making it two while Asami’s moans and movements became more urgent. Korra’s focus was being torn in half, one half unable to concentrate on anything but the long, talented fingers that were just in her wife, the images of Asami’s body jolting on the bed as she was fucked roughly before her by those same fingers, the other half doing her utmost to bring that gorgeous woman on top of her to climax. She continued her rhythmic movements of her tongue, matching Asami’s pace, using whatever willpower she had left to focus on flicking her tongue against her and digging her nails into Asami’s hips, knowing the effect it had on her. Kuvira watched with pleasure as Asami yelled and cried out and slumped over Korra, holding herself up on shaking limbs as her hips faltered in their rhythm. She finally fell to the side and immediately faced Korra as she attempted to catch her breath.

Unmuffled now, Korra’s mouth fell open in high moans that bordered on screams and Kuvira relished in it. Her once teasing mouth sucked at Korra with purpose and she began to fuck into her with her fingers, curling them up gently. Korra found herself right at the edge as Asami ran her fingers down her abdomen and into Kuvira’s locks alongside Korra’s hand, holding her there as she said to Korra, “You’re such a good girl, Korra. Come for us, baby. Come, _please_.”

Korra came utterly undone. Her legs shook, she arched her back and shouted, “A-Asami! Kuvira! _Ahh, fuck!_ ” Asami’s gaze bore onto her beautiful face as her mouth fell open and her glassy eyes looked up. Kuvira moaned at the come that gushed out onto her face, lapping up every bit that she could as she slowed her fingers, helping Korra come down. She stayed there for a while, gently moving with the aftershocks through Korra’s body as she watched the women above her share a tender kiss.

She pulled out of Korra and wiped her fingers before slumping on the bed next to Korra. They all laid there, breathing heavily and sighing. After a moment, Kuvira moved to share a gentle kiss with Asami, then one with Korra. She stood as Asami pulled Korra up to the luxurious pile of pillows at the top of the bed, tucking their naked bodies under the sheets. As Korra began to fall into a restful sleep, Asami peppered her cheeks and forehead with gentle kisses, eliciting a soft sigh and a smile from Korra as her eyes fluttered shut. Kuvira watched on for a moment before she quietly began gathering her clothes. Her rustling drew Asami’s attention. She turned to look at her with an earnest look on her face. “Stay with us, please,” she asked quietly.

This part was normally awkward, but Kuvira required very little convincing to spend more time luxuriating in their affection. She dropped her clothes back to the ground and smiled and nodded, climbing in on the other side of a sleeping Korra. Asami looked genuinely delighted and leaned forward to kiss Kuvira once more. Kuvira gazed down at Korra, rested her arm on her waist, and couldn’t help but think about how utterly precious and perfect she looked lain between the two of them. Kuvira’s chest fluttered again when Asami snaked her hand across both women, resting it on Kuvira’s abdomen, absently stroking her there.

Asami and Kuvira cuddled into Korra between them, all three of them breathing into one another and savoring their shared affection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is another one that i wrote as a oneshot that i may self-indulgently transform into a multiple chapter, smut laden throuple situation. who knows. also this work was inspired by a v spicy drawing of kuvira by @kiodrawsthings on tik tok (except we exchanged metal handcuffs for leather ones because we use safe(r) bdsm practices here). also also visit my tumblr (same username) to find my inspiration for this fic


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Much to Kuvira's surprise, she has evidently captured the attention of Korra and Asami enough to earn an invitation to their home. We know where this is going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i did indeed decide to continue this fic bc i just cannot resist putting more korvirasami smut out into the universe. i'm thinking i'll keep this up for a while, so i'll add more specific content warnings in the beginning notes of each chapter
> 
> cws: consensual non-monogamy (obvs), light voyeurism, some powerplay, blink and you'll miss it degradation and praise, blink and you'll miss it orgasm delay/denial, strap-ons, lesbian sex and the things it entails, yknow.
> 
> also i really did say asami's a switch

Kuvira stood at the steps to the double door entrance to Korra and Asami's home. Even from the outside, she could tell that it was elaborate and massive. The several rooms with floor to ceiling windows surrounding them that could be seen from the outside certainly helped paint that picture as well.

She took a moment to adjust the sleeves of her coat, harboring slight nervousness about the evening awaiting her. The scene wherein she’d originally met the two women was familiar to her, but she’d never quite done _this_. She had been somewhat surprised when they asked to exchange contact information with her and even more so when Asami actually contacted her and eventually invited her over. Excitement and disquiet held equal space in her gut as she reached up to knock on one of the large wooden doors.

\---

Korra stood tapping her fingers against the granite countertops of the island in their kitchen while Asami busied herself shining a wine glass she had determined was not up to standard from across the room when they heard a knock on their front door. Asami crossed the room to stand in front of Korra. She reached up to tuck a lock of Korra’s brunette hair behind her ear, cupping her jaw gently. Korra met her amorous gaze and shifted up on her toes for a soft kiss. Even though Korra wore patent beige pumps that were taller than she’d normally wear, Asami still had quite the height advantage over her in her own stilettos. It was one of the things Korra loved most about her.

Asami pulled away and stroked her cheek. “Let’s not keep our guest waiting.” Korra nodded with a small smile and they interlaced their fingers before walking together to welcome Kuvira in.

Asami reached forward to unlatch the door and slide it open. Before them stood Kuvira, stunning as ever with a bottle of wine in hand.

Kuvira can’t help but stare for a moment at the two women in front of her. She looks over Asami’s figure, the way her fitted burgundy shift dress highlights her petite hourglass shape and her slender, bared arms, how her classic black stilettos made her legs appear impossibly longer. Korra, to her right, looked utterly mouthwatering. The deep blue pencil skirt she wore seemed modest in that it reached her knees, but it was _tight_ , following the curves of her thighs and ass and waist like a second skin. Her white chiffon blouse tucked into her skirt featured a loosely tied bow across her bust that begged to be undone.

Their brief moment of silence passed and Asami spoke with a warm smile, “Thank you for joining us tonight. Please, come in.” Kuvira returned the smile and stepped in.

Korra looked down to the bottle and then at Kuvira, flashing a brilliant smile. “I thought we asked to bring nothing but yourself,” she said with a wink, taking it when Kuvira offered and turning on her heel and setting off to place it on the bar.

Asami helped her out of her coat while Kuvira returned, “Thank you for having me. I couldn’t come empty handed; what poor manners for a guest.”

Once she’d hung her coat, Asami leaned in from behind Kuvira to say softly to her, “Oh, Kuvira. We were counting on you leaving your good manners at the door tonight.”

Kuvira’s breath caught slightly, but luckily Asami didn’t wait for a reaction. She immediately began walking away to wherever Korra had moved to, only looking back to shoot her a cheeky grin.

She’d earned a small smile from Kuvira as she tried to recover her composure before following Korra and Asami through the hall of their entryway, noting the dark but warm interior of their sitting room, the large kitchen that carried a similar design. She found Korra already seated at one of the luxurious looking velvet couches while Asami brought the appropriate glassware down from their shelf in the full bar on the other side of their parlor. The warm, dim lighting and the aroma of sweet, floral musk that permeated the house set Kuvira slightly more at ease.

She paused standing between the two women on opposite sides of the room momentarily before Korra patted the seat to her right on the chesterfield and said, “Sit with me, Kuvira.”

She nodded and joined Korra. As she did, Asami asked, “Should we get to work on this bottle, then?”

“Might as well,” Kuvira replied.

Asami brought three glasses of wine with her as she joined them. She set two of them on the wooden table in front of each woman and held her own as she settled onto the seat across from them. Kuvira felt both of their attention turn towards her as Korra picked up her glass and shifted such that her legs were crossed and her body was turned towards Kuvira while Asami’s gaze was trained on her.

Kuvira felt her nerves begin to settle back in, but they quickly picked up comfortable conversation about their respective careers, interests, and lifestyles and she found herself relaxing into their charismatic dynamic. Eventually, Asami poured the remaining wine split equally into Korra’s and Kuvira’s glasses and she stood to find herself a second drink. The other two women continued their conversation.

“If you don’t mind me asking, what inspired you and Asami to invite me here this evening,” Kuvira asked.

Korra looked into her eyes with a degree of intensity. “You’re… intriguing,” she said simply. “And very beautiful,” she went on, “We couldn’t help but feel like one night wasn’t enough.”

“Hmm,” Kuvira murmured in quiet agreement, somewhat captivated by Korra’s bright blue eyes shrouded by dark eyelashes that bored into hers. She’s right. One night hadn’t been enough and Kuvira admitted to herself that she’d thought about the intensity of their previous tryst several times since. It had certainly felt somewhat unparalleled to her past experiences.

The hand that Korra had rested behind them on the back of the couch slipped down onto Kuvira’s shoulder, caressing down her arm and back up again. The softness of Korra’s touch made Kuvira suddenly wished that she weren’t wearing the sweater that dulled the sensation.

Her eyes flicked down to where Korra was touching her, then back up to meet her gaze once more, only to find that Korra’s had drifted to her lips. When their eyes met again, Kuvira found herself leaning into Korra, who did the same. Their lips slid together in a gentle kiss. They maintained the softness there, just breathing into each other for a moment until Asami returned, a select bottle of gin from their cellar in one hand and a glass quarter full with the clear liquid in the other.

She wore an amused smile and remained standing while the other two women parted to look at her. “Should we move upstairs?” she suggested.

Korra stood and offered her hand to Kuvira, who took it willingly and stood from her seat. Their hands remained clasped together, somewhat to Kuvira’s surprise, as Asami led them both back towards the entrance to the large staircase there. Once at the top of the stairs, they continued to the end of a wide hallway to the threshold of the master bedroom. It was somewhat massive, similar to the rest of the home, and designed in much the same way as well, with tones of charcoal grey, deep red, and brassy golds strewn together throughout the various décor in a complementary way.

The bed at the center of the room was inviting, to say the least, both in appearance and the promises it held therein given the three women in its presence. But deciding that her earlier interruption should be rectified, Asami continued her stroll across the room and seated herself at an armchair parallel to the bed. Korra and Kuvira had paused and Kuvira looked over at her curiously while Korra turned towards her, her gaze trained on Kuvira. Asami spoke to both of them but mostly regarded Kuvira. “I find myself remiss for having interrupted downstairs. Continue, please.”

She looked back at Korra who seemed to be studying her face. Although still apprehensive, she took Kuvira’s other hand in hers to pull them closer together. She placed a short, tender kiss Kuvira’s lips and pulled back to look at her again. She asked gently, “Is this…”

“Yes,” Kuvira interrupted, extricating her hands from Korra’s in order to place one on her jaw and the other on her waist, pulling her in to press heated kisses against her lips. Korra immediately returned the gesture, pushing her body closer into Kuvira’s and finding a place for her hands on Kuvira’s waist. The meeting of their lips continued to gain intensity and momentum as Korra began pulling them towards the bed.

As they inched closer, Kuvira moved her fingers to the ties adorning Korra’s bust and pulled on the tails, loosening it completely. Her breasts were now slightly more visible, and it was tempting enough for Kuvira’s lips to leave Korra’s and attend to the exposed flesh. She peppered kisses there but was nowhere near satisfied with the amount of soft, warm skin available to her, or rather the lack thereof.

She placed her hands back on Korra’s waist and used her leverage to turn her around, eliciting a small, surprised squeak from Korra. Their new position allowed her easy access to the zipper at the back of her skirt and a pleasing view for Asami. Kuvira quickly pushed the skirt down Korra’s tanned, curvaceous hips and legs and let it fall to the floor. She nipped at her neck and let her fingers graze up the fronts of Korra’s thighs with a featherlight touch, resulting in more soft sighs, continuing up until she reached the hem of her blouse.

Asami sipped her drink as she watched comfortably from her chair, appreciating the sight of Kuvira’s hands traveling up and down her wife’s body, unveiling new parts of her radiant umber skin as she removed clothing along the way. When Kuvira’s efforts left Korra in only her thong and heels and her caresses across Korra’s full breasts brought out a small moan from Korra, Asami found herself crossing her legs as moisture and heat began to pool between them.

Between kisses at her neck, collarbones, and ears, Kuvira whispered to Korra, “So soft… Hmm, and warm.” She continued her gentle worship of her hands over Korra’s abdomen, thighs, hips, and chest a moment longer. “Let me see you.”

Korra turned in Kuvira’s arms and watched her as Kuvira’s eyes travelled over her body as if she were fucking her without touching her. She pulled Korra into a more forceful kiss, her hands rougher, hungrier now as she kneaded Korra’s flesh and pushed her back towards the bed.

She brought her hands to Korra’s shoulders and pushed her down to a seated position on the edge of the bed as soon as they reached it. When she tried to push her back further, Korra stopped her. “Mm, I don’t think so,” she husked out.

Her hands moved rapidly at the closure at the front of Kuvira’s olive green slacks, pushing them down as Kuvira caught on quickly, making fast work of her cashmere sweater, tossing it over her head to the growing pile of clothes adorning their bedroom floor. Now only clad in a cream lace bralette and matching underwear, Korra took a moment to admire Kuvira’s form. Her frame was more slender than Korra’s but she seemed equally toned and muscular. The subtle broadness of her shoulders complimented her feminine frame. It was no wonder to her that Asami pursued her that night.

Kuvira used the weight of her own body to push Korra back onto the bed and before they had even settled, she began ravaging Korra’s mouth with her own. They shared kiss after impassioned kiss between their lips as one of Korra’s shoes drop onto the floor, then the other. Kuvira’s thigh found its way between the juncture between Korra’s legs, and Korra couldn’t help but grind herself down, releasing soft moans into Kuvira’s mouth as she does. Kuvira pulled away, “That’s it. Fuck yourself on my thigh like that.”

Korra moaned out at the filthy words that leave Kuvira’s mouth and does just that. Her breathing gets heavier, and she continued to release small mewls and moans as her grinding grew increasingly frantic. Suddenly she decided it’s not enough though, and she subverts any control Kuvira has over her by gripping Kuvira’s hips and flipping them over.

She managed to extract a surprised huff from Kuvira, but it’s only spurred her on. Kuvira’s eyes glimmered with hunger and lust as she looked up at Korra. Korra concocted a way to sate both of them and she pulls the woman below her up onto her knees and mirrors her position in front of her. She hastily slides her underwear down and off her legs, then she grasps Kuvira’s wrist boldly and brings Kuvira’s hand between her thighs and Kuvira lets her, somewhat in awe of Korra’s brazen conduct, unlike anything she’d seen during their previous encounter. She acquiesced, though, and without hesitation, Korra began grinding against her fingers.

Korra trails her own hand down Kuvira’s abdomen, down beneath the thin fabric on her hips, then through the slick curls that adorned her core and through her folds, earning a small moan from Kuvira as she lost herself, just a bit, in the tantalizing relief from her growing need. Kuvira wanted control again, though. She steadied Korra’s hips with her other hand and crawled closer, leaning in to murmur into Korra’s ear, “Needy, are we?”

Korra whined in response, desperate to thrust her hips against Kuvira’s fingers that grazed too lightly over all the right places, but she was held in place by the firm grip at her hips and by the effort of keeping up her steady pace making tight circles around Kuvira’s swollen clit.

Kuvira gathered her composure despite the pleasure at her core and continued, her low, husky voice occupying the whole of Korra’s brain space. “That little show of dominance is just that, isn’t it? And for what? We both know that you’ll do _exactly_ as I say in order to get what you want, won’t you?” Korra nodded, but Kuvira demanded a verbal response. She moved the hand gripping Korra’s hip up to her hair, gripping it at the base of her neck and pulling back to get her message across.

“Y-yes,” Korra whimpered.

Kuvira relaxed her grip and removed both her hands from their respective places, much to Korra’s dismay. She gripped the hand between her own thighs and brought Korra’s fingers that were coated in Kuvira’s arousal to her lips. Korra obeyed the silent command without hesitation, licking and sucking her fingers clean, desperate to get what she needed from Kuvira.

Asami watched these events unfold and shifted in her seat when she heard Kuvira speak quietly to Korra, “Bend over for me then, if you want it so badly.” She watched with satisfaction as Korra did what she was told without hesitation, resting on her elbows and knees with her back arched beautifully. Kuvira’s green eyes flickered over to Asami’s to see them watching her intently, her pupils blown out with lust.

Kuvira looked back to the sight before her and hummed with satisfaction. With the only composure she had left, Kuvira quickly rid herself of her remaining clothing and then gave into her desires completely. She grazed both her hands up and over the soft, supple flesh of Korra’s ass, then up her body to her slender waist, appreciating her curves. “Beautiful,” she commented. The arch in her back sharpened as Korra looked back at her with wide blue eyes, silently begging for her to continue. Kuvira let her blunt nails drag up Korra’s waist and hips as they moved back up, eliciting a small shiver accompanied by a sigh. Kuvira finally settled between Korra’s parted legs and gave her a couple gentle, teasing kisses up the backs of her thighs, getting closer and closer but refusing contact.

Korra bit back a frustrated moan and only the smallest whimper left her mouth. “So patient,” Kuvira whispered against her, the puff of air pulling another quiet moan from Korra. Then, without warning, Kuvira plunged her tongue into Korra’s wet folds, licking a long, flat strip from her clit up to her dripping entrance, drawing a sharp, high-pitched moan from Korra.

Once she was satisfied in her effort to lap up all of the arousal that had soaked Korra’s slit and thighs, she set to giving Korra the satisfaction that she so deeply needed. She alternated long, languid licks and swirling her tongue around Korra’s swollen clit, then gently sucking at it, seeking out what would set Korra off. She decided on quick flicks at her clit that produced heavy sighs and light moans from Korra, knowing it would keep her on the edge for a while, building her up slowly.

She brought one hand up to Korra’s folds and thumbed at her entrance, making Korra whine and push her hips back in need. Kuvira couldn’t help but sigh and chuckle against her. Kuvira could come up with few other women she’d been with that were as shamelessly responsive to her. Well, right now she had difficulty thinking of _any_ other women than the one in front of her, the one gripping the sheets and moaning out wantonly for her.

With that, she slipped one finger effortlessly into Korra. She felt her walls clench around her briefly as Korra let out a gorgeous, heavy sigh of relief. Korra sunk lower onto the bed, letting her head and chest rest against the covers while keeping her hips high and steady for Kuvira, desperate for her to continue her divine ministrations. Her tongue never stopped its constant movement as she began pumping her finger into Korra’s dripping cunt, then adding another, eliciting sharp moans and cries from her.

She thrusted and curled her fingers into Korra, moving them in tandem with her tongue on her clit, a steady, constant rhythm that she knew would bring Korra to a slow, earth-shattering climax, but she eventually noticed that Korra’s moans had become muffled. She lifted her mouth from her core, but her fingers kept their intense pace. She looked up over Korra’s shoulders to see her biting into the plush duvet below them.

She moved to bend down over Korra so her lips were right next to her ear and gripped her unbusied hand into Korra’s hair, pulling her face off the comforter. “Absolutely not. I want to hear you, _slut_ ,” she growled into Korra’s ear. Korra let out a surprised sound that fell somewhere between a moan and a yelp. Kuvira said next, “You like that, huh?” Korra moaned and nodded as best she could with Kuvira’s fingers still laced in her hair.

Korra cried out when Kuvira’s fingers slid out of her and she was left to clench around nothing. Kuvira promptly used her grasp in Korra’s hair to roughly pull her onto her knees, pressed up against Kuvira’s chest and Korra let out a sharp cry as she bordered on enraptured delirium when Kuvira’s fingers entered her again, her palm firmly pressed against Korra’s clit this time. Kuvira quickly picked up the pace, fucking into Korra forcefully.

“Mm, that’s it,” Kuvira sighed into Korra’s ear, satisfied as her loud moans filled the room. Korra’s head dropped back onto Kuvira’s shoulder, the pleasure that was rapidly mounting in her body leaving her helpless to do anything but bounce up and down in time with Kuvira’s fingers. Kuvira wrapped her free arm around Korra’s waist, holding her up as her body completely surrendered to Kuvira’s harsh movements. Kuvira brought her higher and higher until Korra screamed out and found herself falling deep into a chasm of pleasure, a powerful, all-consuming orgasm ripping through her as she clenched around Kuvira’s fingers so tightly she was forced to let up, shaking against her body. Kuvira fucked her through it and eventually, she gently slowed her fingers as she started to come down.

She carefully removed her fingers and sat down on her heels, bringing Korra down onto her lap, holding tight to her with Korra’s legs still spread on either side of hers. She placed gentle kisses at Korra’s neck and collarbones, and after a while, she spoke to her softly, “Are you okay? I wasn’t too rough, was I?”

Korra languidly shook her head and let out a small laugh. “Not at all,” she whispered, her voice hoarse. “I’m… very, very good.”

“Good,” Kuvira replied. Korra turned her head and they shared a gentle kiss.

Neither of them noticed that Asami had moved from her seat and rid herself of her clothes completely until Kuvira felt the bed behind her depress and she looked back. Asami moved in close behind Kuvira and ran one hand down Korra’s thigh and the other up and down Kuvira’s waist, placing gentle kisses on her shoulder. “You both are absolutely divine," she spoke in a deep, hushed tone.

She gently caressed them a while longer, giving Korra time to come down completely. She then moved both hands to Kuvira’s waist and rasped, “Turn around, both of you.” Her voice was soft, but it brooked no argument. They both complied and Kuvira now rested between Korra’s soft legs, her back pressed to Korra’s tight abdomen, her pillowy breasts.

Asami leaned in and shared an amorous kiss with her wife, then an impassioned one with Kuvira, staying there as she slid her mouth against Kuvira’s, hungry and desirous and completely keyed up from having watched and heard Korra’s pleasure. Korra’s fingers began dancing lazily across Kuvira’s stomach and up to the bottom of her breasts, just teasing there. Kuvira suddenly gasped as the soft sensations were suddenly coupled with a firm grip separating her thighs.

Asami broke their kiss and leaned into Kuvira’s ear, nipping at it before whispering there, “I can see that you’re used to being in charge, but I think Korra would be happy to tell you that’s not how things work around here. Do you understand?” Asami paused and pulled back. She searched her eyes carefully.

“Yes,” she sighed as she held Asami’s gaze.

She saw a small, pleased smile form on Asami’s face as she continued, “Good. Now I’m going to fuck you however I’d like, and so long as you’re good, I’ll let you come. And if you’re not… well, I don’t think I have to spell out the consequences for you, do I?”

Kuvira’s eyes widened but she shook her head, “Mmnmm.”

“Good girl,” Asami murmured and Kuvira sighed. As tempted as she was to push back on this to see how far it would go, she needed to come _desperately._ She’d been worked up since having arrived and seen the two gorgeous women that were now naked in bed with her.

Asami leaned in once more to whisper gently to her, “If we do anything you don’t like, tap one of us twice or say ‘red.’ Yes?” Kuvira nodded and responded again, “Yes.”

Then, with no further hesitation, Asami met her lips passionately again while Korra brushed her hair to the side and began kissing on her neck, and quickly, her obedience became very much worth it. She moaned out quietly as Asami dipped down and joined Korra, kissing and nipping at the opposite side of her neck. Korra’s fingertips smoothed across her skin and moved up to her breasts, not stopping this time as Asami continued moving down her body.

Korra’s firm fingers caressed and teased her breasts while Asami placed gentle kisses down her abdomen. The featherlight touches and delicate kisses were maddening. Kuvira clenched and unclenched her hands as she tried with great difficulty to keep from sinking her fingers into Asami’s hair and pushing her to where she needed her or grabbing Korra’s hand to guide her to demonstrate the roughness she badly wanted.

Asami’s mouth was finally level with her dripping core, so close that Kuvira could feel her warm breath ghosting over her cunt, throbbing with need, and Kuvira’s breath caught with anticipation, only to have Asami continue moving down to nip and suck at her inner thighs. It was agonizing. At least if she were tied up and forced to submit, she wouldn’t have to resist the urge, second-by-second, to take what she needed as she was so accustomed to doing.

She felt one of Korra’s hands leave her chest for a moment, and then return wet with her saliva. Korra spread the slick warmth over her nipples, simultaneously heightening the sensation and muting it and Kuvira lamented the reedy whine that left her throat. Her head was thrown back into the crook of Korra’s neck, but she heard and felt Asami chuckle darkly against her and lick a long, teasing stripe up to the edge of her pussy and Kuvira thought she might lose her mind if this went on a second longer.

One of her hands lunged into Asami’s long, dark hair, not pulling at all but pleading for any relief. Asami hastily brought her own hand up to bat Kuvira’s away, then biting harshly on one of her thighs and surely leaving a mark. Kuvira let out a sharp cry and Asami lifted.

Kuvira’s hand returned to its clenched position next to Korra’s thigh but it was too late. “What did I say to you?” Asami asked her calmly.

Kuvira tried to inject composure into her voice. “Be good,” she replied through gritted teeth.

“Hmm,” Asami hummed in displeasure. She regarded Korra then, “Korra, baby. Keep her still for me, will you?”

Kuvira felt two strong hands grip her wrists, pushing them down into the bed and holding her there firmly. Asami dropped back down between Kuvira’s legs and gave her a wicked grin before diving into her pussy, giving one long, slow lick up the entire length, drawing a loud moan from Kuvira at the sudden, intense contact to her swollen, sensitive folds. She began ardently and rapidly lashing her tongue against her clit and Kuvira could already feel the coil in her abdomen begin to wind tightly.

Asami continued her intense ministrations, alternating between flicking her tongue against Kuvira and sucking at her hard, quickly bringing Kuvira higher and higher. Moans and heavy breaths came out steadily now and Kuvira felt her body begin to tense with rapture. She writhed against Korra, simultaneously cursing her grip and grateful that she was the only thing keeping her grounded as she tried so hard not to roll her hips up against Asami and fuck herself on her tongue. Her widened legs began to tremble as Asami ravaged her.

Her moans and keens rose higher yet as the intensity began to pull her rapidly towards the edge. Korra must have felt her body begin to quiver and tighten, because she placed a gentle kiss just below her ear and murmured, “Don’t come. You can’t until she tells you to.”

At that, her back arched off of its resting place at Korra’s front. She cried out, “ _Fuck!_ Please, Asami. Please.” Desperation colored her voice, but she couldn’t have cared less. She felt Asami chuckle against her before continuing her pleasurable assault at Kuvira’s folds. Korra’s hands released Kuvira’s wrists and rapidly flipped around to slide under hers, interlacing their fingers in such a way that served to hold Kuvira still and give her something to grip onto, which Kuvira was grateful for.

She held tight to Korra as she felt herself edge closer to delirium, trying to focus on her heaving chest and Korra’s hands and her shaking thighs and anything but the incredible pleasure that gripped her whole body and bordered on agony at this point. She closed her mouth and bit her lip against the loud moans that had been escaping, the same ones that would loosen taut body into falling off the edge. She couldn’t keep focus enough to stop the whimpers from leaving her mouth though, and as they did, she felt all the sensations between her legs abruptly cease.

Kuvira gasped for breath at the dissatisfying relief, but relief all the same, and suddenly all of her attention was consumed by Korra’s presence. Korra gently tilted Kuvira’s head to share slow, intense kisses, easing Kuvira down as gently as possible. 

Kuvira hadn’t noticed that Asami had left the bed, but she noticed her return when a leather harness and a thick, black dildo was tossed on the bed next to her. She looked down, then back to Asami with hooded, lustful eyes. Asami remained standing but reached down to rub soothing circles on Kuvira’s slick coated thighs with her thumbs. “You did well enough, Kuvira,” she spoke plainly. “Would you like to come on my cock now?”

Kuvira felt her heart thumping hard in her chest. Kuvira’s voice was hoarse when she breathed out, “Y-yes. Please,” she added. She saw Asami’s bright green eyes flash with pleasure. Asami slipped into the strap with two sets of eager eyes watching her. Korra’s hands had continued their soft caresses over her abdomen and breasts from before, while Asami settled between her legs and palmed the dark silicone with lubricant. The combined eroticism of the display in front of her and the feeling of Korra’s tender touches sent a shiver up Kuvira’s spine.

Asami leaned into her and they shared a deep kiss as her hands wandered up Kuvira’s legs, pulling her knees up to separate her legs further. She then settled and held the strap steady as she pushed against Kuvira’s folds, teasing her there. Kuvira let out a small whimper.

She felt Asami’s warm breath ghost against her ear. “Beg for it,” she demanded.

Kuvira was seldom in a position to be made to beg but she _did_ need it so badly. She huffed, “Asami. I need you to fuck me. Make me come.”

She heard Asami suck in a breath through her teeth. “Mm, that sounded more like a demand and I thought I asked you to beg. Try again.”

When she felt Asami graze her clit _again_ while Korra gave one of her nipples a firm pinch, she let out a frustrated grunt. “ _Please_ ,” she implored. “Asami please, I need your cock buried inside of me. I want to come for you.” Kuvira felt a flush rise to her face as the filthy words left her mouth.

Asami lifted one of her hands to cup Kuvira’s jaw and gently stroke her reddened cheeks, and she took a moment to observe the women beneath her. Kuvira’s chest and cheeks were flushed and a sheen of sweat covered her body. The soft curls that adorned her sex were slick with copious arousal that reached her thighs. Her fern green eyes were hooded with desire and the pure need and submission she offered Asami was thrilling. Her wife’s tan fingers danced across Kuvira’s breasts and she watched Asami with such lust and admiration that she couldn’t help but wonder how she could be so lucky.

She was pulled from her musings when she heard Kuvira’s sighs that were growing heavier with desperation. She gently pushed against Kuvira’s entrance and watched her eyes flutter shut as she slowly, slowly inched inside of her.

Kuvira fell silent apart from her heaving breaths as she felt Asami’s thickness fill her aching cunt. She gasped and clenched when she felt Asami’s hips finally bottom out onto hers and Asami stilled there for a moment. The intensity of the sensation bordered on overwhelming after having so nearly come. Korra’s fingertips glanced down the center of her abdomen soothingly. She heard Korra whisper to her, “Too much?” Her eyes were still tightly shut but she shook her head and breathed deeply.

She opened them then to look up at Asami and give her permission. “Fuck me,” she moaned out. Asami gave a small smirk and began to pull out just as slowly until only the tip remained, then she thrusted back in deeply. She picked up a slow but rough pace that soon had Kuvira yelling expletives at the ceiling.

The intensity of Asami’s thrusts was shoving Kuvira against Korra rhythmically and causing entire body to jolt back and forth but she wanted more. “Harder. Fuck me _hard_ ,” she demanded through gritted teeth. Asami let out a moan now too. She gripped Kuvira’s hip, and her thrusts became fast and driven and rough now.

A loud groan erupted from Kuvira’s mouth as she was given exactly what she needed. She felt herself fast approaching that summit again, the one she so desperately needed to careen off of. The pleasure in her belly was building steadily and intensely as Asami buried deep inside of her until suddenly it was screaming towards her. Korra’s hand had snaked down her stomach and was rubbing slow, precise circles around her clit and Kuvira knew she couldn’t hold on much longer.

She cried out, “I- _fuck_. I can’t-,” a loud, uncontrollable moan from her own throat interrupted her. “Please, I’m going to-,”

“Come for me,” Asami moaned out, keeping her thrusts steady and even to bring Kuvira through her orgasm despite her own mounting pleasure.

Beckoned by Asami’s words, Kuvira threw her head back against Korra’s shoulder and everything but the ecstasy that coursed through her body faded away. Kuvira’s vision went white as waves of pleasure crashed over her and she was rendered unable to do anything but let it take her. The pulsing in her core that radiated throughout her body seemed to last an eternity, but when finally, her rapture began ebbing away, she noticed Korra’s arms wrapped around her, holding her steady, while Asami’s thrusts had slowed but the moans leaving her mouth had grown louder.

“Shit. Kuvira, I-,” she gasped, her self-control wavering.

Kuvira could sense her urgency and found the coherence to rasp out, “Keep going. Do it. Make yourself come against me like this.”

Asami cried out and buried her face against Korra and Kuvira both while her thrusts became rough and fast again and erratic this time. Kuvira moaned out at the aftershocks that jolted through her and she felt Asami plunge deep into her once more and tense up, her breath caught for a moment. Then, she released low, muffled moans as she humped the base of the strap through her orgasm.

They settled there for a moment, Asami and Kuvira attempting to catch their breath while Korra caressed bits of each of them soothingly. Asami gingerly pulled out and shed the strap to rejoin the other two in bed. Kuvira was still too lost in the delirium of pleasure to register the blanket being thrown over their tangled limbs or that they should probably shower or whatever decorum she had intended to observe to close off their evening. Instead, she allowed herself to be swept under by the soft caresses and kisses that were shared as the two women settled in on either side of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shout out to satowh0re for planting the idea of asami strapping down kuvira in my brain. it really never left tbh
> 
> oh also the next chapter will be sub korra - centric so stick around if you want to see that


End file.
